papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Papermario Wiki talk:Mario's Pad
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Achivements! We got 100 articles! The 100th was made by me, Li'l Oink Shroobario We now have 1,000 images! This is the 1,000 image:Cinnamon115 22:58, February 1, 2011 (UTC) We have 800 articles! The 800th was I Spy, made by me. Cinnamon115 23:40, February 1, 2011 (UTC) rename Hey, what does everybody think about renaming the wiki to "Paper Mario Wiki?" We wouldn't need to change the logo, because it already has that spelling. If you agree, disagree, have a better idea for the name, or have other questions or comments, please reply. — Beep21 14:04, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Of course. If you know how to change it, go right ahead. Kperfekt BURN!!! 05:22, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::I know how to get the Wikia Staff to change it, but I don't really know what they're doing, besides they're setting $wgSitename to "Paper Mario Wiki." I put in a request. Also, I had them set $wgMetaNamespace to "Papermario Wiki" to keep the project namespace the same. — Beep21 03:04, 10 July 2009 (UTC) name of Community Portal Hey, I was thinking about renaming the Community Portal to something more Paper Mario series-related. Specifically, I was thinking "Toad Town" because it is a central location, but that seems too concentrated on Paper Mario. "Mario's Pad" might work because it is where Mario and Luigi make important discussions in every Paper Mario game. Also, "Pianta HQ," "Rogueport," "Flipside," "Problem Center," "Post Office," or "Star haven" might work, each having similar pros and cons. What do you think? — Beep21 20:15, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :"Mario's Pad" sounds good. — Beep21 18:29, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::I Agree, Mario's Pad is a good change. I'll change it, unless anyone objects. -Luigifan'1985'' 20:30, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, I fixed some links to it. — Beep21 02:12, 10 July 2009 (UTC) categorizing heads Hey, while categorizing images by game, I came across a problem. I had some trouble categorizing pictures used for adding style, especially, the head images used in infoboxes. Should I categorize them in Category:Papermario Wiki Images because they're used for formatting, by game because they're from the games, or both? I've been putting them in both. — Beep21 20:15, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :They should be put in both, since both apply. '''-Luigifan'1985'' 20:42, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Featured Articles I find the Featured Article system to be a little weird. The "Featured Article" section gets updated just whenever without consensus. It definitely needs improving. At least, there should be reasoning given for making it a Featured Article and the Featured Articles should be archived. To what extent do you think it should be improved? — Beep21 20:15, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :For the symbol, I think that Paper Airplane Mario stickered shut with the Featured Star would be good. — Beep21 18:29, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::Me and you practically run this place, and to be honest, you do more work around here then I do. I'd say if you think you have got a really good idea about stuff like this, then go ahead and do it. I'm fine with the featured article symbol being changed. As for them being archived, that would be a bit... annoying but if you would volunteer to do it that'd be great. '''Kperfekt BURN!!! 05:05, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::Should we have community concensus before updating it? — Beep21 02:12, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::*Smiles* Haha, No... No... I'm Pretty Sure It's Just Faster And Quicker To Just Do It Without Consensus. Kperfekt BURN!!! 10:40, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Policies I believe that the wiki needs some policies. I have listed some at Project:Policy. Please discuss them on that page's talk page, but discuss the idea of making policies here. — Beep21 20:15, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :One reason we need them is because different people are trying to change the wiki in different ways, instead of working together. — Beep21 18:29, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::Definitely. Name some policies you think should take effect? I've always been doing this thing with vandals, we could call it the 3 strike policy. 1st offense is a month, 2nd offense is 6 months, and 3rd offense is an infinite ban. What do you think? Kperfekt BURN!!! 05:17, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::I have listed some of the policies that I believe should take effect at Project:Policy#Proposed policies. — Beep21 02:12, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay, if anything, this wiki needs a policy limiting personal images to ones dealing directly with the wiki. Take this wiki's policy for example. No more Stupid, Pointless, or Annoying images. Think about it. ~Glow~ 16:05, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I don't really mind them. I don't believe that they're stupid or annoying, and they definitely aren't pointless. Also, I like to decide whether pages should be deleted on a per-page basis. By the way, I've seen two user image policies other than the one you linked to. Both aren't as strict. They are Central Wikia's Central user pages policy, section "Image uploads for user pages" and the Homestar Runner Wiki's Personal images policy. Beep21.svg would be allowed under both, and 366-px-Johnny_Lightning.jpg would be allowed under the Homestar Runner Wiki's policy and might be allowed under the Central Wikia's policy depending on the copyright status. — Beep21 19:20, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::The Last Thing We Need Is To Go All Deletion And Strict On This Wiki. That Is What Murdered SmashWiki, And We're Just Beginning To Get Running. Kperfekt BURN!!! 10:43, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Deletion and Strict is a policy that works, that's why the wiki whose image policy I showed you is so much better than the wikia BIONICLE wiki. They are strict, they have policies, the policies work. ~Glow~ 18:06, 14 July 2009 (UTC) file talk pages There haven't been any discussion pages for the "File" namespace yet, but I think that they would be unnecessary. We could just create a "Discussion" section on the "File" namespace. Those pages already are pretty informal. — Beep21 20:15, 22 June 2009 (UTC) I don't quite understand what your saying. Kperfekt BURN!!! 05:19, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Were you confused about the second sentence? I meant creating "Discussion" sections on file namespace pages. If not, what were you confused about? — Beep21 02:12, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::I'm Confused With The Second Sentence. And I Still Don't Understand. Namespaces Confuse Me. This Sounds Like Something That Would Require A Lot Of Work Though? Kperfekt BURN!!! 10:45, 13 July 2009 (UTC) the Papermario Wiki: More than 2 Problems??? Whoa, I just highlighted all of the problems of this wiki that nobody has bothered to fix yet! — Beep21 20:15, 22 June 2009 (UTC) And they are? Kperfekt BURN!!! 05:14, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :The name of the wiki, the name of the community portal, not having the featured articles organized and the lack of policies are the problems I highlighted. I highlighted them on this page. — Beep21 02:12, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Community The wiki needs a way to show which community members are willing to answer questions about the wiki to new users. We could have a project page titled "Community." It would list users that are willing to answer questions about the wiki, have at least twenty edits, have been active on the wiki for one month, have made an edit less than two months ago, and do not have unanswered questions on their talk pages that were there for two weeks. If we ever get some policies, they would need to follow them.What do you think? — Beep21 19:49, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :The reason I posted this is because I found that new users had nowhere to go to ask questions. I believe that a good alternative is to give personalized welcomes. — Beep21 18:29, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::I don't know if this is really necessary. Well, I take that back. We need people to help answer questions, but between everyone that's on this wiki that often, who's really here enough? Me & You. But I'm not against the idea of the project. I just think it may be easier to just greet everyone ourselves. Kperfekt BURN!!! 05:14, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, It's just easier to greet new users after their first edits. — Beep21 02:12, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't know if it's of any use, but I know a hell of a lot of formatting, so if anyone needs help regarding Wiki's in general, I'm your man.-- 18:16, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Transclusion Is it possible to transclude a page other than a template? So that when someone edits the page, the Main Page automatically updates?-- 09:51, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, the syntax is , but I wouldn't advise using it for the featured article. It would require some tags to be put on the featured article to prevent categories or the paragraphs after the first one being transcluded. — Beep21 15:43, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, it would involve a hell of a lot of formatting. Surely we should erect a template for easier movement?-- 16:51, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Theme change Hey everybody! As you may know, Wikia has recently released six new themes for the Monaco skin. If you did not already know, you can check out this blog post for more information. These theme look very nice and we should definitely use one. In the table to the right, I have provided preview links. I would say that we should use Spring, Forest, or Moonlight. Note that even though the image on the main page looks bad in Forest and Moonlight we could do something about it. What do you think, everybody? — Beep21 20:57, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :I changed it to Spring. — Beep21 21:53, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Palace of Shadow Someone needs to help with The Palace of Shadow because I can't do it alone! 23:58, July 17, 2010 (UTC)Ian I will then. Make an account if you can.MegaTron1XD 02:20, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I have a question. Can you make an account if you don't have an e-mail address? 22:42, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :No you need an email address to sign up. A phony email address, such as "fake@fake.fake" might work, but I have not tried it. Alternatively, you could sign up to an email provider, such as Gmail. Lastly, you could just use the wiki without logging in. — Beep21 21:54, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : :Could someone please edit Hamma, Bamma and Flare? I have no idea what to do. Cinnamon115 21:59, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : :I think we should make a section of the website where you can listen to the music of any of the Paper Mario games.Cinnamon115 00:56, September 21, 2010 (UTC) We now have 700 articles! The 700th(Merlumina) was made by me Cinnamon115 19:57, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Could someone help me? I screwrd up some how while making the Sky Juice page.Cinnamon115 16:43, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :I fixed it up. — Beep21 18:06, September 26, 2010 (UTC) : :The video I put on the Fracktail page isn't showing up. How do I fix it?Cinnamon115 15:54, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure if its just on my computer or everyone's, but sometimes when I come on this website,its looks different than normal. I'm not talking ab out a different background color, I mean the entire website and lay out looks different. 22:07, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :I added a photo to the Flipside page and its not showing up. What do I do? : :I noticed that a lot of the pages that have pictures on them aren't showing up, like the one on the Parakarry page.Cinnamon115 02:14, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars I like the hundreds of articles that has been created on Paper Mario Wiki with the three Paper Mario games. More pages can be made and edited, but we have managed to create over 700 pages on just three games! But, I think it is time we give credit to where credit is due. The game that really started the Paper Mario series and influenced the series-Super Mario RPG. I understand that this is PAPER MARIO Wiki, but Super Mario RPG's roots are imbedded deep in the series. Platformer/RPG style, partners, combat system, special attacks, 2D Mario moments, comedic elements and more aspects in the Paper Mario series began at Super Mario RPG. Paper Mario was originally going to be called Super Mario RPG 2, being changed slightly to make Paper Mario. On Paper Mario Wiki, there are a few pages on important aspects in SMRPG, like Mallow and Geno, but we should go even further. The Paper Mario series games are filled with interesting items and characters, but there is a limit. Eventually, even though Paper Mario 3DS is being released fairly soon, we will run out of pages to write about. Adding Super Mario RPG pages, to the extent we do with the other games, will create at least 300 pages! Doing this is lots of effort, but it will increase the quality of Paper Mario Wiki greatly! Also another little note: Creating lists of things from the Paper Mario series (like Tattle logs, Catch Card lists, etc.) could be very useful towards this website. With these lists, we can figure out which parts of the lists (like what creatures from Super Paper Mario in a list) are missing. That way, we can easily fill in the gaps and add the pages that we need! The Main Page One thing that is really dull on this website is the main page. I don't know what to do, but could we add more pictures to it or something??Cinnamon115 22:57, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :I recommend moving it to "Paper Mario Wiki." — Beep21 23:04, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Scratch that. I just realized that the new skin doesn't show the title on the main page, so I guess that renaming it wouldn't do much. It would be too much effort, since the only people who it would affect are those who use Monobook. — Beep21 02:53, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Merge into Mario Wiki Hello, Count Caterpie of Wikia's Mario Wiki suggested on my talk page that the Mario Wiki merge into Mario Wiki. I would not mind that. If you support or oppose, please reply to me; the sooner, the better, since I do not want to keep Mario Wiki waiting. — Beep21 01:09, April 4, 2011 (UTC)